It's A ParaFly World
by bornforparamore
Summary: ParamorexMcFly. What happens when two big bands clashes with each other? R
1. A Day at Starbucks

Please don't sue me coz I don't own anything. This is just due to my stupid imagination and my love for Paramore and McFly. :)

The fics are called ParaFly fics and this chapter is entitled "A day at Starbucks". :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**//Hayley's POV\\**

New York wasn't new to me – the busy streets, the noisy people, and of course, the shops. I was born in Tennessee, but my dad used to drive me to and from New York for my ballet lessons as a kid. Maybe he wanted what's best for his 'future ballerina'. Ha ha.

Anyway, it started to snow as I and my band mates were walking along the streets of the Big Apple. Firming my grip onto Jeremy's leather jacket, we ran to the nearest Starbucks there was while Josh and Jeremy (the Farro Brothers) were shouting, "Shelter! It's SNOWING!!!!"

As usual, the passersby looked/stared/gaped at us as if trying to say, "Idiots? In New York? I must be dreaming." But we didn't care. We entered Starbucks, laughing ourselves out.

**//end POV\\**

"The lady kept staring at you –"

"Not me, Hayley –"

"Hey, I wasn't involved."

"You guys are noisy like HELL!"

_Clingg._

Danny looked at Dougie as if he was to die at any moment. Dougie raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my face?" he asked.

"Not _you. Them_." Danny whispered, pointing at the people who just entered Starbucks.

There they were. _Paramore._

"OH-MY-GOD-" Dougie stuttered and accidentally pulled at Tom's jacket sleeve.

"Hey, what the – " Tom stopped himself because Dougie was pointing at Paramore. "Hell."

"Aww, come on, guys. It's only Paramore." said Harry casually. By the sound of their bad name, the Farro brothers looked for the source of it.

"Darn I, Harry! You'll get us involved!" Dougie hissed, pulling Harry's hair.

"No, I won't –" gasped Harry while trying to free his hair. As soon as he stopped, the Farro brothers saw him and waved. "Harry!" Zac mouthed. Harry smiled and waved back.

Stunned, Dougie released his grip on Harry's hair and the McFly boys glared at Harry.

"Was it me, or did Josh and Zac Farro just said 'hi' to you?" asked Danny. They all inched themselves nearer to Harry.

"Uh -- they just said 'hi' to me?" Harry asked rather very sheepishly.

The McFly boys exchanged glances.

**//Josh's POV\\**

Do you know the thing that the waiters and waitresses at Starbucks do to your drinks? They put your name on the cup and call it out when it's ready. I was pretty surprised by the name written on our drinks 'cause the darned cashier didn't ask for ours -- "Pop Sensation".

"Can you believe that," said Hayley, examining her drink. "They wrote 'Pop Sensation' instead of 'Weird readheaded girl with goons'."

We searched for a table, but unfortunately for us, the place was packed. Suddenly, Zac winked at me, then pointed at Harry (who was sharing a very serious matter with his friends - I guess).

"What are you winking at?" I snapped.

"Don't you get it?" Zac did it all over again. And yes, even the winking part. After a couple of times and repeats, I got it.

"Ooh. They have four vacant seats." said Hayley. "Wonder if we could join 'em."

"We have to ask permission first." suggested Jeremy.

"I'll do it!" volunteered Zac, then trotted towards Harry.

We watched them talk, laugh, slap each other's shoulders jokingly, then talk again. While Zac said 'hi' to Harry's companions, Hayley tapped my shoulder.

"Isn't your cousin the drummer of McFly?" she asked.

"Harry? Oh yeah." I answered.

Hayley smiled.

After a couple of seconds, Zac skipped (uh -- you're probably wondering now if he's gay or not) back towards us. He was smiling.

"We have seats," he announced happily.

I sighed. Oh well. At least we have seats.

**//end POV\\**

"Uh, hey." said Hayley to break the silence. No one said anything for the past one minute.

The McFly boys (all except Harry) glared at Hayley, smiled, then turned away.

"O-kay. That was weird." she announced, sniggering. "Anyway, I'm Hayley, and I'm with them."

"We know you. We're just -- shy." said Harry. "Oh -- at least they are."

They all laughed.

Josh turned to Danny, who was one of Harry's best friends.

"Go on, talk." he whispered to Danny. "She won't bite you."

"I -- FINE. The next time she ass a question." Danny whispered back.

"So -- what are your names?" Hayley asked as soon as Danny sat up straight. "Well, I know McFly but I don't know the members. Except for Harry, O' course."

Harry smiled, then coughed.

"Uh -- Danny Jones, vocals and guitars." said Danny hesitantly, but he managed to pull out his hand. Hayley shook it.

"Tom -- Tom Fletcher, same with Danny, but I play rhythm." said Tom, who hesitated to shake hands with Hayley, but he did, anyway.

"Dougie Poynter on bass." Dougie smiled. There was this weird thing about Hayley that made her think that Dougie could be her best friend. Shaking the thought off her mind, she shook hands with him.

"I really want to hear you play." said Hayley when she sat back down. "What's your recording company?"

"Masquerade." the McFly boys chorused.

"Great! The guys and I were on our way to Masquerade records. Maybe we can go there together. We need to practice for the Riot tour." said Jeremy. "Say, it's 3 o'clock. We better get going."

"We'll accompany you there." said Tom suddenly. "If you like, that is."

Hayley smiled. "Yeah. That'll do us real good." They all stood up and left Starbucks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'kay. this is the first chapter. again, i do not own anything s do not sue me. ;) rate and send me a message so i know what to imprve on. BTW, this is my first ever fanfic. :) i'm new here so please help me! :)

thanks,

-bornforparamore


	2. I Caught Myself

**//Hayley's POV\\**

Three words: OH MY GOD.

I've never heard McFly play before, but people who knew them told me that they were good. Now I know what they meant. McFly wasn't good – they were brilliant.

They played their version of the Rihanna hit 'Umbrella', and, if you want my opinion, Harry got the drum beat _perfectly_ – you wouldn't believe that he's actually playing it. Tom has this sexy feel when he sings – and I'm not saying that his voice sounds gay or anything, but his voice is _really _high. Well, in case you don't get it, I kind of like Tom. I kind of have this weird attraction to men who have sexy voices.

Now _this _one is hot. Danny, the other vocalist, has a David Cook-y voice. You know the raspy-rock kind of voice? _That _one. I really dig Danny and I think I'm kind of crushing on him already. His British accent is _so _hot.

Moving on, Dougie looked relaxed even if he was already sweating like mad. His bass chords were simple, but I'm not sure if he memorized the song's chords or he's inventing his own. Either way, he's as hot as the other guys.

When they were finished, the four of us just glared at them until they got out of the recording room. That's when I managed to say something to them.

"Wow." I gasped. "It's like – I mean – _wow_."

"So, you like it?" Dougie asked.

"_Like _it? We totally LOVE it!" Jeremy sniggered. "Awesome, awesome thing you did there, men."

"I still feel a little jittery from being nervous," chirped Danny, rubbing his stomach. I had that he looked cute when he did that.

"Now why don't we show McFly what we got?" asked Josh, smiling feebly at Harry. He entered the room, followed by the two other guys.

Sighing, I followed them. But before I entered the recording room, I stopped in front of Dougie and whispered, "I really feel kind of awkward being in a room full of guys."

"I know you do." He laughed silently.

I closed the door of the recording room, and, looking out through the glass pane, I saw Danny smile at me.

**//end POV\\**

**//after setting up\\**

**//Danny's POV\\**

Paramore played 'Misery Business', one of my most favorite _Riot _songs.

Hayley was far wackier and comical when they're playing live than she was on Paramore's music videos. She banged her head, hugged Josh (it ached my heart every time she did this), got a kiss on the cheek from Jeremy (OUCH), and so on. But, as always, she was pretty AND hot.

I examined Josh's guitar – a black Les Paul with 'fragile' stickers stuck all over it. He was playing it professionally, and I adored him for that. His finger movements were also amazing. He reached the highest-noted fret with his middle finger. I couldn't do that!

Anyway, I turned to Jeremy. Here was a bassist who was actually strumming the bass instead of plucking. It was my first time to see a bassist actually strumming his instrument. Well, I don't know. I don't play bass. I based my findings from Dougie – he plucks the bass.

Well, Zac – is a total GOD. I mean, I don't know, I don't play drums as well. But I could see that he actually MEMORIZED the drum set – he had his eyes closed! Even Harry was glaring.

One thing's for sure: Paramore is the HOTTEST band of our generation. I guess.

In the middle of the song, I tapped Dougie by the shoulder and asked the dumbest question I've ever heard in my whole entire life.

"Dougie, do you know that I have a crush on Hayley?"

Dougie just gaped at me.

"It's obvious, egghead." he said.

"Well, whatever. At least you know." I said.

"What about her?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Harry rushed to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

*Awkward silence from McFly*

"Oh yeah. But Hayley's currently rehearsing right now – you want to wait?" Harry smiled. Then he turned to me. "Turn that microphone on and tell Hayley that Lucas is calling."

_Lucas? _ "Oh, yeah. Fine." I turned the damn mic on and said "Hayley. You got a phone call from Lucas."

Paramore stopped playing.

"I'm coming!" Hayley said, running towards the door. Once outside the recording room, she snatched the phone from Harry jokingly.

I exchanged glances with Tom.

"No – I'm not done with it yet. But I'll call you back when I am, okay?" Hayley laughed. "No WAY am I going to lie to you! Hahaha."

*Awkward silence*

"Aww, come on. Okay. Bye. See you." She hung up.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. This is bad. Hayley has a boyfriend!

**//end POV\\**

**//after an hour\\**

"I can't get my mind to work!" complained Hayley, messing up her bright red hair.

"Why not?" Josh asked, bending over to see what Hayley was doing. She was trying to finish a song she was writing entitled 'I Caught Myself', but she only wrote about a verse and two words of the chorus. "That's – quite a start."

"Yeah, I know." Hayley groaned. "I need a melody."

Just then, the McFly boys entered the room, carrying loot bags full of fast foods. When they sat beside Zac on the carpet, they had retarded looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jeremy to Dougie, who was near to his z's. "You seem very down."

"Well, we have this piece we're working on, but we don't have the juices to write the lyrics." Danny banged his head on Dougie's shoulder.

"This stupid piece ahs been bothering us for almost a month now, for the record." reported Tom, rubbing his forehead with his index finger and thumb. "We usually finish a song in less than two weeks."

"Hey, maybe we can collaborate." said Hayley suddenly. All eyes fell on her. "I'm currently writing this song but I don't have a melody to start with, and you have this melody without the lyrics. If we collaborate, we can pull this song together."

"Nice idea, redhead!" teased Zac.

Hayley grunted.

"Let me see the lyrics." Said Dougie. Hayley handed him the paper she was writing on. He read it. "'I Caught Myself' – hm. This looks perfect for the tune. You guys want to hear it?"

"We'd love to." answered Hayley casually. McFly stood up and entered the recording room followed by Paramore.

McFly set up their instruments with some help from Paramore. Just for the sake of showing off and maybe for tuning, Hayley ran to the drum set and played the intro of _Misery Business_. The boys were impressed.

"You're a drummer, vocalist, guitarist, bassist, keyboardist, composer, and writer." praised Tom. "All at 19."

"Not really." Hayley blushed.

When McFly finished setting up, they tuned their instruments. Hayley added a few songs to the song, completing the chorus. She sighed, frustrated that her creative mind was starting to fail her.

It was time for McFly to play the song.

The first thing they did was to tell Paramore – the audience – what key they were about to play. Then, they played the melody. It had a simple feel, using only guitar plucking but in the end, it had the normal Paramore sound – as if they had it tailor-made especially for Paramore. When McFly was done with the song, Hayley had written the last word in the lyrics.

"So, what d'you think?" asked Danny.

Zac, Jeremy, and Josh exchanged glances.

"Nice work." said Zac.

"I like it." said Hayley suddenly, looking up from her piece of paper.

Danny's eyes were fixed on her.

"No – seriously, I do. Now, let's do it with the lyrics. From the top." she instructed. And so, they did.

The song had a spark now that it had lyrics. Josh liked the rock part. As for Jeremy and Zac, they kept elbowing each other and looking at Dougie. Hayley fixed her eyes on Harry's drum movements as she sang.

When the song finished, everybody stared at Hayley. They were stunned. The song was brilliant.

"You like it?" Hayley asked her band mates.

The rest of Paramore only gaped at Hayley, unable to say a word.

"Aww, come on. Criticize me." she joked.

"Amazing." Josh spat. "Danny, you can totally replace me as the Paramore guitarist."

"Hayley, that song was – nice." Danny complimented.

"It's not just nice, it's brilliant." added Tom.

Hayley smiled, blushing. She wasn't really the type of person who would rather be complimented in person.

"Aww, don't blush. You always write chart-topping hits." said Harry jokingly. Or half-jokingly. Either.

"Nah." was all that Hayley could say.

Putting back their instruments in their respective cases, McFly's worries were now gone. By the looks of them, the only retarded things on them were their sweaty shirts. But they're happy now that the darned song's finished.

**//Dougie's POV\\**

I sat beside Hayley on the couch in the waiting room. She was adding some finishing touches onto the lyrics and editing the words. I watched her shade the word 'love' with her pencil and change it with 'witness'. It was pretty obvious that Paramore's songs were focused on love but they make it a point not to show the word 'love' onto the lyrics. Unlike our songs which are merely focused on 'getting the girls we like', Paramore songs are more comical and have clear messages.

She might've noticed that I was watching her because she stopped for a moment and glared at me.

"So you're so bored that you find it interesting to watch me edit 'I Caught Myself'?" Hayley asked, smiling.

"Yeah – kind of." I answered sarcastically. That made Hayley laugh.

"You know what, Dougie? I'm predicting that we're going to be best friends someday." said Hayley.

I stared at her as if to say, "Really? No way!"

She just smiled and nodded.

I laughed, slouching on the couch. In case you don't know, we were waiting for an idiot band named Metro Station to finish with Zac's drum set because they were using it in the studio. For all I know, Metro Station's vocalist is Miley Cyrus' brother or something, so they _should _have the money to buy their own drum set.

"AARGH. Metro Station's eating up my precious time!!!!!!" declared Josh, stretching. He was seated on the carpeted floor.

I wonder what Metro Station is doing right now.

**//end POV\\**

**//after 10 minutes\\**

"Oh, look. The teeny McFly vocalist is having his nappy time."

*Laughs*

`The laughing woke Danny up. He squinted at the tall people who were laughing hysterically.

"Uh – excuse me?" Danny said.

The tall people said "Aww" altogether.

"The baby speaks!" said the tall person with a lot of piercings.

"Cut it OUT, egghead!" hissed Hayley, standing up. "You've already had your fun playing with my band's drums, then you're here teasing my friend! Just ZIP IT!"

"O-ho there." said the piercing guy. He inched his face near Hayley's and touched her chin. "Hayley Williams of Paramore. Funny to see you hanging out with a bunch of _losers._"

Hayley grunted, slapping his arm away. "Listen. You should really watch your words because you're just a bunch of juice drink endorsers." winking, she addressed her band mates and McFly to follow her to the studio. "Come on, people. We gotta get the stuff out from there."

**//Hayley's POV\\**

"UGH." I kept on grunting. We were driving back to the hotel.

"Come on, Hayley. Get over it." said Josh, munching on an apple.

"ARGH. Miley's brother should really watch his words. _The nerve!_ I don't even remember his name!" I cried.

"Relax. He'll forget it anyway." said Jeremy.

We were at the hotel already so I jumped out of the car without bothering to help the others with the instruments. I quickly went to my room and lied down the warn water bed. I grabbed my copy of New Moon and read it until I fell asleep.

**//end POV\\**


	3. Happy Birthday, Tom!

**//Hayley's POV\\**

July 17. It's Tom Fletcher's birthday!

I'm almost darned. Well, actually I _am _already darned because I have absolutely NOTHING to wear for Tom's 80's themed birthday party. Usually, during themed parties, it's either I cook up an excuse not to go or I'd just wear a mini-dress, leggings, and ballet flats (I'm sort of a fashion victim). But this one's different: Tom Fletcher is one of my closest buddies in the music industry. I'd _never _wear just anything for him.

I ended up wearing this cream spaghetti strap bubble dress with a peach blazer and pink ballet flats. The colors matched my hair perfectly. I finished my look with a beige hair ribbon which I decided not to wear for now. I'm wondering if my outfit fits the theme myself.

Looking at my watch, I wondered what Josh could be taking so long. He was supposed to pick me up at 6:00 sharp, but it was already 6:30. I sighed, sitting on the couch at the lobby. Suddenly, I heard a distant honk of a car which came from outside the hotel. I grabbed my sling bag (because every girl's got to have one under all circumstances) and ran outside, only to find out that the owner of the car was not Josh, but – gasp! – Danny Jones. (Did I mention that I had a crush on him?)

"Hey, uh, Hayley." he greeted, opening the car window. "Josh is already at the party venue so he asked me to pick you up."

"It's okay, as long as we get to the venue on time," I said casually, smiling. I started to open the front door but I had my doubts. "Uh, where am I supposed to sit?" I asked.

"Why not in front? I'm not going to bite you or anything." Danny laughed, opening the car door for me.

Smiling, I sat in front, beside him. I could barely breathe. You know how I am in front (or in this case, beside) of my crushes. For the whole drive I was awkwardly silent, and he might've noticed it.

"Anything bothering you?" he asked when the stoplight turned red.

I shook my head no.

"Aww, come on. Is it about your _boyfriend_?" he teased.

"No, I'm fine. Silly of you to mention." Laughing, I slapped him jokingly on the shoulder. "I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Danny's eyes widened. "The stoplight turned green and he drove on. "Then who were you talking to on the phone last week?"

"Oh, that was Lucas Grabeel. He wanted to hear updates about the new song. You know, 'I Caught Myself'." I explained.

Danny made a face. I laughed.

After 10 minutes of hysterical laughter, we arrived at the venue – which was at the Times Square. It was packed with people I knew only from MySpace: Fall Out Boy, Rob Pattinson, Colbie Calliat. There were people who I was in touch with Harry Treadaway, David Cook, real live BFFs Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato with Demi's half cousin and singer Jojo. Everything seemed to be in order as well. I got out of the car (with Danny helping me – by this time I was wearing the hair ribbon already) and, accompanied by Danny, we walked on the red carpet hand-in-hand. In the middle of the walk, Danny whispered to me the most priceless thing I've ever heard during the night: "You look like a goddess."

**//end POV\\**

**//after an hour or so\\**

**//Dougie's POV\\**

The kids LOVED our surprise party for Tom. Even Tom himself was impressed because we got Hayley to wear a dress. I had to admit that she looked stunning.

Anyway, the boys and I sat on the beanbags where Hayley and her friend and singer Jojo were. They were laughing, and then they saw us.

"Hey, you four! I'm going to introduce to you my friend over here." Hayley called out. The four of us rushed towards her. "This is Jojo. Jojo – McFly: Danny, Harry, Dougie, and Tom, the birthday boy. You four – Jojo."

"Yo." I said. I smiled at her.

Jojo kind of blushed.

We talked for about 30 minutes or so, and after that, Hayley was called onstage to play 'I Caught Myself' with Paramore. She excused herself.

"Don't you treat her like a like a kiddie toy. I'm watching you." she warned me, laughing.

"Okay, mommy." I joked.

After Hayley left, the rest of the boys disappeared. They left me alone with Jojo. I grunted, standing up from the beanbag I was sitting on to sit beside her on the couch.

"They like leaving me behind when there's a girl all alone, them boys." I chuckled.

She smiled.

"So, you're quite big here in New York." Jojo said suddenly. I bet she just wanted to change the subject.

"Well, not really. " I blushed. "You're quite big in the US yourself."

"Aww, don't say that –" she broke off. It was because Hayley was announcing something onstage.

"And over there by the beanbags is my very, very good friend Dougie Poynter of McFly with my other good friend and lovely, lovely singer Jojo." she said. The spotlight shone on us and I heard "whoas" from the crowd. I just smiled at them. "Hello, guys! And again, happy, happy birthday to Tom Fletcher." then the song started. "This is a new song and it's called 'I Caught Myself' which I wrote, and the melody's composed by our dearest friends, McFly. Come on, don't be shy. Give 'em some love, people!"

"And people tend to humiliate me." I said, slouching. "I hate being the youngest in McFly."

"I know what you mean. I'm also the youngest in the family." said Jojo. "Isn't Hayley younger than you?"

I nodded. "Yup. 2 years. I'm 21."

I can't believe I just gave away my age. Gosh!

She laughed. "I've never met a person who likes giving away his age."

I shook my head, starting to laugh.

"I just – you know – slipped." I confessed, scratching my head.

She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Well, let's slip out of here." she said, pulling me outside the room.

And the rest is history. :D

**//end POV\\**

**//after another hour\\**

"So, who's your manager?" asked Hayley suddenly, swirling her glass of champagne.

Danny and Tom exchanged glances.

"Oh, come on. Every great band has a manager behind them." she laughed.

Tom smiled. "It's Jake Hardin."

Danny pointed at the guy in a coat and tie with an executive of Masquerade Records, Ashley Albright.

Hayley's eyes widened. "Jake Hardin?" she chuckled. "Oh my god."

By the sound of his name, Jake turned and faced Danny. He smiled. Danny gave him a thumbs-up sign and Jake ran towards them.

"Oh my GOD, Jake! You're in the business as well without telling me." Hayley said. She gave Jake a hug.

"I swear I lost contact with you ever since you released Riot." explained Jake. "Sorry. And I'm kind of busy right now with, you know, the boys."

"You guys met – I mean – _know _each other?" asked Tom, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Jake was our manager before, but he had to go here in New York to fix something, so we had to replace him." Jeremy said.

"That's pretty – nice." Danny declared.

"So, Paramore. What's up with you?" Jake asked, helping himself with a glass of red wine (the tray was behind Josh and Zac).

"Well, we're currently on tour here in New York and luckily, we ran onto these guys. If it weren't for them, we would never see each other again. And of course, the song 'I Caught Myself'. These guys are total geniuses." praised Hayley. "Mm. By the way, where'd you find McFly?"

"Oh – I was visiting my mom in London and then I heard them play in the plaza, so I approached them and they told me that they needed a manager. So I promised them that New York will make them big here in the US and it did." said Jake, taking a sip of the wine.

"It was pretty hard to cope up with the stuff here in New York, so basically, we had a rough beginning." said Danny. "You know what the music here sounds like."

"Yes. New York is _nothing _but punk, rock, and metal." said Josh with a chuckle.

"It's nice that we did have connections." said Zac to Jake. He smiled. "And speaking of connections, where's Harry?"

Everybody placed their drinks on the table and scratched their heads.

"Oh no, not again." whispered Jake.

"Even Dougie's missing." declared Hayley. "Oh wait – he's with Jojo outside."

They decided to split up to find Harry easier. Hayley went outside. Josh and Zac looked for him in the comfort room. Danny went backstage. Tom and Jake searched in the crowd.

Hayley was crowded with reporters and paparazzi once she stepped outside. She couldn't escape them, so she had to stay to answer their questions.

"Is it true that you and Lucas Grabeel are exclusively dating?" one reporter from E! News asked.

Hayley chuckled. "No, I'm not dating him. I'm not even dating anyone right now."

"But what about Danny Jones? You were walking hand-in-hand during your entrance." insisted another reporter.

"He was just escorting me." Hayley said.

"Nice dress. Where'd you get it?" asked the guy in Fashion Police who Hayley forgot the name.

"Well, the blazer's from Armani, the dress itself from Dolce and Gabbana, and I got the flats from London." she answered. "And by the way, I got the ribbon from Plains and Prints."

"It's my first time to see you in a dress, Hayley!" one reporter from behind screamed.

Hayley sighed. She knew that it was going to take a while before she finally escapes from the paparazzi.

Danny had asked almost a dozen people, but all they answered was that they didn't know. Grunting, Danny ran past the staff and crew and tried to search every nook and cranny of the backstage.

"_Darn it! _If I get my hands on you, I'll really, REALLY punch you in the face, Harry!" Danny muttered angrily, running past the lighting director.

Jake and Tom split up. Jake decided to ask Ashley Albright (his girlfriend) about this.

"Have you seen Harry, the drummer?" he asked Ashley, who was having fun with Jake's little sister.

"He's missing – _again_?" Ashley hissed so that Jake's little sister wouldn't hear. "Jake, it's not that you're unlucky again, but your sister has our luck. You wouldn't kiss her on the lips just to get it, would you?"

"I know – but please, just tell me if ever you see him. Harry's kind of – a stowaway." Jake said, running away.

"I will!" Ashley called back. "I guess."

Meanwhile, Tom saw Dougie lying down on one of the couches. He ran to him and gave him a push.

"Harry's missing!" Tom shouted.

Dougie sat up, startled. "Huh? Wha—what's goin' on?"

"Harry's missing. We have to find him." Tom repeated.

"Oh – and so is Jojo." declared Dougie. "She left me here just a minute ago because her mom's looking for her."

Tom suddenly grabbed Dougie's polo and pulled him outside. "We gotta find the both of them," he said to Dougie.

**//after 30 minutes\\**

**//Josh's POV\\**

I heard moaning on one side of the garden. We were looking for Harry outside already because we couldn't find him in the comfort room. Zac probably heard the moaning as well because he started whispering.

"I bet that's Harry making out with a girl," he whispered to me, pointing at the source of the moaning.

I gave him a playful shove. "You and your wild imagination, Zac." I hissed. "Harry's not that porno – is he?"

We decided to take a look behind the bushes, and guess what. Zac was right – Harry _was _making out with a girl, but they weren't exactly doing it yet. They were _about to_, but we saw them. And guess what else? The girl was Jojo.

"Holy crap!" Zac cried. Harry jumped up.

"What – are you doing here?" Harry asked. Jojo stood up as well. "This is supposed to be a private show!"

"Hey – what's going on?" a voice peeped.

_Hayley._

"Uh – we found him." Zac said, scratching his head.

Hayley ran towards us. When she reached us, she grabbed hold of my sleeve, and her jaw dropped when she saw Harry (who's shirt was unbuttoned) and Jojo (who's lipstick was smudged) standing up and was looking wasted.

"Were they –?" Hayley broke off, pointing at them but looking at me.

Zac and I exchanged glances, and then we looked intently at her and nodded.

"Oh, crap." she breathed.

"Crap it is," I agreed.

**//end POV\\**

**//after 30 minutes\\**

"They were doing _what_?" Danny hissed so Dougie wouldn't hear. Hayley and Jake inched their faces near Danny's.

"I saw them." said Hayley. "Well, actually, Josh and Zac saw them. I arrived just in time to see them 'packing up'." she drew invisible apostrophes in the air.

"Guys, you know I trust you so none of this should reach Dougie." Danny whispered. "He likes Joanna – Jojo – and the moment that he finds this out –"

"I know, I know. We're doomed." said Jake. Hayley pouted her lips.

"This is tough luck, especially because this all happened during a birthday party." Hayley declared.

"Tough luck," repeated Jake.

**//end of Party!!!\\**

"You guys were wonderful onstage!" said Tom, playfully punching Zac's shoulder. They were packing up and preparing to leave the venue. The place was empty if you exclude McFly and Paramore.

"The only thing wonderful about Paramore is Hayley." said Jeremy. He messed up her hair playfully.

Hayley tried to slap Jeremy's hands away. "Oh, cut it out!" she laughed. "You're massive yourself." she told Tom.

"We didn't perform." said Danny.

"You don't have to." Hayley smiled. "McFly: the biggest thing in New York. That's what you are."

Harry laughed. "We won't be big if it weren't for Jake's genius."

"And so would we." said Josh. "He was a great manager."

"He still is." agreed Zac.

They walked out of the venue and entered their cars. Only Hayley didn't enter Josh's SUV yet; she ran to McFly's trailer and stopped Tom.

"What is it?" he asked.

Hayley gave him a hug. "You deserve a hug. Happy birthday." and then she left Tom looking flabbergasted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAY. tom and hayley are not a loveteam so please don't react to that. inspiration of the fic: 'the final riot DVD' =)

-- bornforparamore


	4. Band Bonding

this is the fourth chapter, so if you don't want to miss the fun, read on! by the way, this season has approximately six chapters, so you better read this season, or else you won't understand the next! okay, then. happy reading!  
--bornforparamore

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a completely boring day for our fellow McFly and Paramore friends. The sun was blazing hot, and all they could do was to lie down on the couches and the carpeted floor of the Masquerade Records waiting room. Not long after, Ashley Albright saw them half asleep.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked brightly. Danny woke up from his sound sleep.

"We're bored." groaned Hayley after a few seconds.

"Well, why don't you try to roam around New York?" Ashley suggested. She pulled out her clipboard from her bag and read the bands' schedule. "You're done with recording and rehearsing anyway, so you guys go and have fun."

Dougie snorted.

"I'm serious. Now I'll just call Jake to let him know that you boys are going out for a while, okay?" Ashley smiled and walked a few paces away from them to hear her pohone better.

Everyone woke up with a start. Hayley sighed.

"Guess I'll have to tag along with you dorks, then." she said.

Tom and Danny looked at her intently.

Hayley's eyes widened. "I meant Josh and the others."

"So, where're we going? It's a great day to walk around, but it's too hot to roam around on foot." declared Jeremy, stretching his biceps.

Dougie and Hayley exchanged glances. "The mall." they chorused.

They all agreed to go to the mall, but there was one problem.

"We don't have transportation!" Harry realized. Everyone sat down on the carpeted floor once again.

Josh gave Tom a pat on the back. "There is such thing called 'Paramore Tour bus'. if you've forgotten."

**//on the bus\\**

**//Josh's POV\\**

Hayley was showing Dougie and Harry the _Taco Bell _video we made last summer. They were laughing at Zac's big mouth.

"And here it comes," said Hayley in a booming voice, "the Chalupa."

Her new best friend (yep, she has a new best friend) Dougie laughed. "That whole thing fit inside his mouth?"

Hayley turned to him and nodded.

I heard Zac scream behind me (because Danny and I were beside the bunks) and jump over me. He then tried to shake Hayley with all his might to annoy her.

"Stop it!" he cried jokingly, shaking Hayley's almost frail shoulders. "You're embarrassing me!"

"I was _born _to embarrass you." Hayley said coolly, making Zac more annoyed and determined to shake her off.

Harry and Dougie just laughed.

Moving on, I was eating cereal with Danny and we were seated beside the bunks. It was the safest place to talk because Jeremy (the nosy one) was with Tom chatting with the driver, while the rest were with Hayley watching _Taco Bell_.

I was munching on the last of my corn flakes when Danny asked me something.

"Uh, do you have a crush on Hayley?"

I looked at him, carefully placing my bowl on the floor, and chuckled.

"Everyone in this bus has a crush on Hayley." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"At least, that's what I know of." I gave him a wink.

Danny kind of shrivled. It's like he didn't know that I knew that he had a crush on Hayley.

Anyway, we he was halfway through his cereal when Hayley came up to us and was grinning widely.

"We're here." she said. She gave Danny a furious look. "Are you still going to eat that?"

Danny looked surprised. "Uh -- y-yeah. Just let me finish it and I'll be there."

"I'll stay with him." I piped in.

"Well -- okay, but you're gonna miss the fun. Try to catch up, okay? I'll text you!" she told me and ran off, screaming "I'm coming to getcha, Jeremy!"

Danny laughed. "Such an adorable kid for a vocalist, eh?"

"Yeah, she is." I agreed.

When Danny was done with his cereal, I showed him the dishwasher and we jumped out of the bus. We just stood outside the bus and waited for Hayley's message. Occasionally, Danny would ask if she texted already. After an hour or so, Hayley's message arrived.

_We're at Taco Bell filming the new episode and we need Danny. Hurry!!! It's at the first floor._

"Taco Bell?" Danny said. He had been reading the text message with me.

"Yup." I answered. "Usually, we film _Taco Bell _in the bus, but we also film at Taco Bell stores just to show people that the food we eat is actually from a Taco Bell."

We walked in the mall and asked the guard where the Taco Bell stall was. When the guard was about to answer (he had his mouth opened), he kind of froze.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked.

"You're -- Jo -- Josh Farro from Paramore -- and -- and Danny Jones form the new band McFly!" he shrieked.

Danny was wide-eyed. I was used to this.

"Don't worry. He's just a fan." I whispered to him. Then I turned to the guard and asked, "so where's the Taco Bell stall?"

The guard's face was lit up -- literally. "It -- it's here on this floor, jsut go straight ahead -- beside Converse --"

"Thanks!" I cut in, and I pulled Danny inside.

**//end POV\\**

**//Tom's POV\\**

"You two are late!" Hayley said when she saw Danny and Josh enter. They were laughing hard.

"We won't be late if _somebody _sent me a text message earlier." said Josh sarcastically. Hayley chuckled.

"Well, we were having so much fun here at Taco Bell and signing autographs." she whined like a three year old. How adorable.

Danny sat beside me, and Josh beside Jeremy. He pulled my pants as if trying to tell me something.

"What?" I hissed at Danny under my breath so no one could hear.

"The guard knew us." Danny whispered.

"Really?"

"He called me by my full name: Danny Jones. And he said McFly."

"Nice."

"What's your order?" Hayley suddenly asked. It was so sudden that Danny and I almost fell off our chairs. She chuckled.

"_Danny. _I need you to order something so that we can start filming." Hayley said. "Or, if you don't like Taco Bell, then I'll go ahead and ask Tom."

"NO -- no. I'll have Quesadilla." he insisted.

I gasped. Danny couldn't eat the whole quesadilla qithout help!

"It's okay, Tom. You will have a quesadilla each." Hayley told me. "What flavor?" she asked Danny.

"Uh -- steak."

"Good. Now you go order, Zac." she ordered Zac.

Zac saluted (we laughed at him) and went to the counter to order the food.

"Let's have churros as well!" Hayley called after him. He gave a thumb's up.

Jeremy and Hayley set up the camera while Josh and Paramore's manager talked to Taco Bell's store manager to ask if they could ask the customers not to interrupt them. Meanwhile, I and the boys were toying with Danny's PSP, a thing that is very essential to male human beings nowadays. As I was playing NBA Live (the only game I have mastered on Danny's PSP), Hayley was watching me from behind, digging her fingers on my shoulders.

"NBA Live," she said, "nice."

"You play?" Dougie asked, looking up to her.

She shrugged. "I guess so. I play Wii better than PSP."

I quitted the game and gave her the PSP. "Go on. I suck at it anyway."

"Who's is this?" she asked.

We all looked at Danny and pointed at him.

"OH. All right." Hayley took the PSP from me and sat between me and Danny. She played NBA Live and I watched her. And _my GOD. _She played good. She was able to beat Harry's high score and she unlocked Kobe Bryant. What a champion.

After a while, Zac returned with the orders. Hayley stopped playing and thrusted the PSP on my chest. She smiled at Zac and pretended that she didn't just play NBA Live. But likewise, Zac caught her.

"Playing NBA Live, aren't we?" he chuckled.

Hayley made a face.

Josh shook his head and laughed. "Oh, let her be. She beat Harry's high score anyway."

"Nice." said Jeremy.

We filmed the _Taco Bell _video right away. All we had to do was to show the watchers that we were eating in Taco Bell like there's no camera but we had to try hard to look serious. I was sniggering when Danny tried to imitate Dougie in finishing the quesadilla slice in one bite. But anyway, the video turned out to be nice.

When the video was edited, we left Taco Bell and hung out beside the tall plant near the fastfood chain.

"What do we do next?" asked Jeremy. "I'm still bored."

"How about shopping?" suggested Hayley.

We all smiled.

**//end POV\\**

**//night. Hayley's hotel room\\**

**//Hayley's POV\\**

I was blogging all about what happened today (the band bondong) when I received an instant message from Danny.

_I had so much fun today. :)))))))) By the way, are you still wearing those socks?_

I laughed. Earlier when we were shopping, I bought these cute red and black striped socks that went up to my knees. I wore them until we went home. So I replied to Danny and said,

_Yeah, I am. And I'm going to wear it to bed. :D_

**//end POV\\**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

this chapter's done! hope you enjoy reading!

--bornforparamore


	5. The Preparations

The people at Downtown Masquerade records were in an adrenaline rush. Jake Hardin running to and fro, Ashley Albright throwing coupons everywhere, Mr. Phils shouting and screaming at all of the people in the building, and McFly cursing as they tried to pull Harry's drum set out of the trunk of Danny's Volvo.

That's why Hayley, whose bright red hair was pretty much messed up, thought that she got up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Why is everyone so excited?" she whined.

"Relax, Hayles. I think they're preparing for the Riot tour." Jeremy assured her, rubbing her back affectionately.

In a snap, McFly entered the building and has successfully pulled out Harry's drum set from the trunk because they were carrying their instruments as usual. They had annoyed looks on their faces; a sign that they too were curious of what was going on around them since people were twirling around, shouting and screaming at each other.

"Er, what's with all the hullabaloo?" asked Tom. The rest of the McFly boys nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Probably preparing for the Riot tour we're having." said Josh casually. "I saw someone carrying a blow-up of our picture earlier."

"I can see that. They're putting it up on the wall." Dougie said, pointing at the wall. Everyone stared at what Dougie was pointing at, and indeed, there it was,ba tarpaulin of Paramore's faces. They were smoothing it out as so not to make the tarpaulin crumpled and unpresentable.

"I see that you're quite amazed by the poster, eh, Hillary?" asked a booming voice.

Hayley turned around and saw Mr. Phils. Since he appeared so suddenly, Hayley looked at him surprisedly. "Uh, it's Hayley. Sir." she corrected.

"Er, right." Mr. Phils smiled. "Anyway, I talked to your manager and we agreed on the setting of the New York Riot tour: the Kodak theater."

Paramore gave away a few gasps.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Quite a big setitng, but you're a big band anyway, so who cares? Bigger setting, larger fans who'll be witnessing this unforgettable night."

"You're kidding me." Jeremy spat. "I mean, the Kodak theater is _big _enough for a baseball match."

"Yeah. The last time we ever played in a big setting was in Brixton Academy, back in London." added Zac.

"Oh, but this'll be bigger. I promise you." assured Mr Phils. "And McFly - you've got a slot in the tour so y'all hurry up and prepare." Mr. Phils chuckled, looked at his watch, and left the two bands at thought.

"Kodak theater." Josh said dreamily.

"A slot in the Riot tour." sighed Danny.

"I guess it'll be a fun night, don't you agree?" mused Hayley.

**//around 2 PM\\  
//Hayley's POV\\**

We were just finished with rehearsing 'I Caught Myself' when Jeremy's A-string broke, hitting Josh's leg.

"Goddamn Fender." he hissed.

We circled around him, examining the string and the guitar itself. Jeremy looked at the guitar with pity. Probably wondering how and why did the string break when the guitar and his pick was in good shape. It seemed that everyone had the same perspective in mind,

"This was my last spare A-string." Jeremy complained.

There are two current Paramore issues before the Riot tour: first, I have stage fright in very big places. Second, Jeremy broke his spare and last A-string. Where's all the justice in the world?

"Hayley!" Dougie called out from the mic. "You okay there?"

I looked up and grimaced at Dougie.

"Oh." he mused.

Tutting, I patted Jeremy's back just to give him moral support. He was kind of down from breaking his last spare string. We could've just got out of the studio and bought a new string, but unfortunately, New York didn't have enough Yamaha stores.

Dougie and Tom entered the soundproof room and joined the small circle we made. When Dougie saw what happened to Jeremy's bass, he tutted as well.

"Tsk tsk." he mused. "I remember McFly's first major concert. We were preparing backstage, when _poof. _My bass string broke."

"You broke your A-string?" I asked.

Dougie sighed. "Yeah. And it hit Danny's eye." he wxamined Jeremy's bass. "Speaking of hitting, did the string hit anyone?"

'Yeah. Josh's leg. Why?" Heremy asked, half-annoyed and half-eager to know why Dougie asked that.

"Nothing." Dougie made a face and smirked.

Suddenly, we heard a big _thump_. It so happened that Josh dropped into a sitting position, looking poorly at his index finger.

"Oh crap." he kept on saying.

Tom ran to his aid speedy quick and knelt beside him. He looked at the finger intently, as if removing his gaze would make the finger disappear. Curious, I crept up beside Josh, and I saw it: _blood._

Third Paramore issue: Josh has Hemophobia, the fear of blood. Even his own.

"It - didn't - hit - my - leg, - damn - it!" he stuttered. "It - hit - my - finger!"

"Well, it's not my fault that the innocent bass string hit your innocent little index finger." Jeremy answered 'politely'.

"Hey, guys. We need to clean this cut." I cut in. "Josh might get an infection if the cut stays open for too long."

"Danny has a first aid kit at his place." Dougie and Tom suggested in chorus. I looked at them.

"Let's go to Danny's." I said, helping Josh up with the assistance of Tom and Dougie. When Josh was standing erect, I stopped.

"Whaat?!!!!" Josh whined. "Hurry before I die of blood loss!"

I gazed at Tom. "Where _is _Danny's place?"

**//end POV\\**

"This is quite a big cut," declared Danny as he taped the bandage securely. Josh flinched slightly, but no one saw him except for Hayley, who snorted. "You said that Jeremy's bass string hit this, am I right or am I wrong?"

"Yeah. We thought it hit his leg, but we didn't look hard enough." Hayley answered, sniffing.

"This is bad," Harry whispered to Tom.

"This is _not _bad, it's crucial." Tom hissed back.

"Anyway, you're not going to be able to play the guitar for, I don't now, about two weeks, so you're not going to be able to do recordings and such." said Danny to Josh.

"But -- ?" insisted Josh. "The band needs me."

"Yeah. What are we going to do without Josh?" Hayley cut in. "I mean, Taylor. He's our spare guitarist and yet he's unavailable."

"That _is _a problem." said Dougie. "But you got to think of anything else but the cut if you don't want to be depressed, Josh."

"How 'bout this? If that cut doesn't heal when the Riot performance comes, then one of us McFly dudes will have to replace you." suggested Harry dimly. The rest nodded in agreement.

Hayley smiled at him. "Hey, that's not bad."

"Maybe we don't need to call Taylor after all. And besides, these dudes are talented. They can play any Paramore song at anytime." praised Josh.

"So," started Hayley, "You guys want to learn how to play _Misery Business_?"

"Go on." said Danny with a smile.

**//after 2 hours\\  
//Danny's POV\\**

I didn't know that learning _Misery Business _could get _so _excruciating!

I was pretty much stressed out after playing _Misery Business _'cause we had to remember certain guitar moves and secret chords that make up the song, so I was not really happy while playing such a hit song. Luckily, Hayley and Josh were very nice and helped us to remember everything we've learned. I pity Dougie so much because Jeremy suggested that he should go and use a pick for his bass.

"But I haven't used a pick for my bass yet." said Dougie, with the puppy-dog look on his face meaning he's tired.

Jeremy smiled. "I said just try. But trust me, the song will sound better if you use a guitar pick."

Harry, on the other hand, was having so much fun learning faster and newer drum tricks from the master, Zac. They, of course, were cousins to start off with, so Harry doesn't have to be scared or embarassed when he makes mistakes.

"Try the roll, only with a faster, uh, tempo." Zac commanded.

Harry rolled the drums.

"Nice." Zac gave his cousin a pat on the back.

Tom was having a pretty good time discussing other matters with Josh, while I was stuck with Hayley, feeling pure _awkwaedness. _

"You - really have to work on those spins." she said. She feels awkward as well. I guess.

"Uh. Yeah, sure."

She gave me a pick with _McFly _on it. Well, I don't know how she got that exactly, but asking her that will make me feel much more awkward.

"Just in case." she said. "Someone threw this pick to me during our Brixton show, so I kept it and maybe find what McFly means. Then I found you guys. So I think it's time I give this to you because basically, _you're the one who owns this._"

I gladly took the pick from her palm and smiled. Needless to say, I was speechless. "Thanks."

"No problem."

After a couple of hours, we mastered the Paramore basics: _Misery Business. _To show that we have succeeded in a battle, we ran out of the soundproof room and into the private office of Mr. Phils by accident, screaming and shouting. It was not long before Mr. Phils' secretary asked us sternly to get out of the office, but he refused to let us out of his sight. Not long after, Hayley and Jeremy came after us.

"Sit down, the six of you." Mr. Phils said in his booming and jolly voice.

We sat down. Except for me and Dougie, because there were no more chairs.

"I'm throwing another Masquerade party to celebrate the continued rise of McFly and to promote the Paramore Riot tour in the Kodak theater." he announced, standing up. "Well, as you might've known, my Masquerade parties consists of very opoular and very gorgeous celebrities and VIPs only, and it does not attend to aspiring bands - _yet. _It's all prepared and set up, so if you have any objections and violent reactions, or you have problems that might postpone this party, please do tell me now."

We all fell silet for a while. Mr. phils laughed out loud.

"Well, it's settled then. You guys get ready because in the next couple of days, we will be preparing for this bash!" he screamed.

"Woo!" his secretary joined in.

"Woo." Hayley chimed in sarcastically.

_A party, _I thought, _maybe this is a good opportunity to hang out with Paramore, especially with Hayley._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry if this fic tok a long time to publish because I was so busy! The season's about to end so if you want to get tuned in, e-mail me at . Thanks so much! - bornforparamore


	6. Monday

Monday. The day where the Paramore boys are free to go shopping without Hayley. Sometimes hayley liked to be alone. Other times she dreaded to be. This time, she didn't like to be alone in the hotel room so she rushed out of the hotel, into the Paramore tour bus, and in the comfort of her bunk and waited for sleep.

Until she heard someone opening the bus door. It was Mr. Mason, the bus driver.

"Mason?" she called. "Is that you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Mason answered. "What are you doing all alone, Miss Williams?"

"Well, it's a Monday, and I'm always alone on Mondays."

"Oh, yes, now I remember."

Hayley hopped out of her bunk and ran to the driver's area to greet Mason properly. Mason was a fifty-year-old man who worked for the Farro brothers ever since they were little. Now, he works as the official driver of Paramore, and let me tell you how young he feels whenever he rides this bus.

"Where to, Miss Hayley?" Mason asked, sitting on the driver seat.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. To my friend Dougie Poynter's place, I guess."

"Then just sit back there, relax, and let Mr. mason do the driving, all right?"

Hayley smiled. She knew that Mason was a smooth driver, and after sitting on the opposite chair next to the driver's, she closed her eyes and dozed off without even realizing it.

***after a while***

**//Dougie's POV\\**

I heard a screech outside my house. It's probably Danny, and he'll probably ask me to go with him to stalk Paramore and stuff. Oh, the life of a stalker-slash-admirer is hard, specially if the one you're stalking is your friend. Like Hayley.

I ran outside, still buttoning my polo shirt, when I saw this great bus which said 'Paramore' on the side facing me. I stopped. It wasn't Danny, it was Paramore. And here's evidence, right in front of me.

Hayley hopped out of the bus. She was smiling at me.

I was tongue-tied. What was I going to say to her? I was expecting Danny, not Hayley. Yet I feel that I needed her at this time --

"So." said Hayley.

"Hey." I kind of stuttered.

"You - have plans for today?"

"No -- I was expecting Danny to come over, but I guess he's with, you know, Jeremy and other people."

"Yeah -- so you have plans?"

"I don't." I unbuttoned the first two buttons of my polo, exposing some of my skin. I hope Hayley notices. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Let's hang out. You know -- just the two of us." Hayley planted her fists on her hips.

My eyes doubled in size.

"The boys left me. I mean, they always go shopping without me on Mondays because they need 'dude freedom'. And I figured out that this is the way to socialize with new friends like you." added Hayley.

"So?"

"So let's hang out. Just the two of us."

"Well--"

I couldn't disagree more. "Fine. But let's call Danny first."

"Sure. Up there -- in the bus."

I followed her in the bus and watched as she snatched her phone from the countertop (the countertop's cute). She dialed Danny's number and it rang.

"Hello?" she mused.

_Silence._

"Oh, right. Where are you?"

_Silence._

"Uh huh. Oh -- you want to hang out? I mean -- yeah -- Dougie's here. So where can we find you?"

_Silence._

"Okay. I'll be there _pronto_. See you."

_Hung up._

"So." I said. "What did he say?"

"He's near. We'll just meet him at Starbucks."

"Cool."

"Let's go." Hayley said, smiling.

**//end POV\\**

**//after an hour or so\\**

The trio (Danny, Hayley, Dougie) were having fun at the arcade. They were winning lots and lots of tickets, and Danny scored by giving his pink teddy bear prize to Hayley. Dougie treated them ice cream, and Hayley took some pictures.

"This is one _heck _of a day." said Danny, eating his Dairy Queen Blizzard.

"Yeah, it is." agreed Hayley.

Just then, Dougie's phone rang. It was Zac.

"Uh, hello?" Dougie answered.

_Silence._

"Yeah. Here at Dairy Queen. Why?"

_Silence._

"You want me to do _what_?"

_Silence._

"_Sure_, but -- right! -- okay. I'll get there pronto. Bye."

_Hung up._

"Who's that?" Danny asked Dougie.

"Mm. Zac Farro. He wants me to see something, so I gotta leave you guys alone." Dougie answered.

Hayley made a pouty face.

"Aww. Come on, Hayley." Danny teased.

"Well, I gotta go now, or they'll kill me." Dougie laughed. He hugged both Danny and Hayley and ran out of the restaurant.

**//bayside\\**

**//Danny's POV\\**

This happened about thirty minutes after Dougie left.

Hayley and I were walking along the bayside, looking up. I know we look stupid, but we were trying to ficure out the science behind the moving stars.

"It's like everytime I walk, they follow." Hayley was saying. "And what's weird is that they seem to be pasted on the sky."

"Yeah." I agreed, dreamily.

Hayley looked at me. "You wanna lie down so we can see better?"

"Sure."

We lay down the gray pavement and looked up -- still. We tried to not bink but we couldn't. I tried to look at the sky, but I couldn't -- I was looking at Hayley intently.

"This is one beautiful night." Hayley breathed.

"I know." I agreed.

**//end POV\\**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry this took so long to publish! as you might've noticed, the season's extended! weee! :) R&R please. :)

-bornforparamore


	7. Hayley's Diary

sorry for the 8-month hiatus. : i was busy with schoolwork and i lost my brain for a while. now i'm back with something dramatic and cheesy. hope you guys still love me.

~bornforparamore

* * *

**//Hayley's POV\\**

I found my diary under the mattress of my bunk. That diary was long abandoned; the last entry I had was when we were recording for the last song in 'All We Know Is Falling', which is 'My Heart'. I had a slightly bad grammar back then (it was my fault. I despised writing), and I read my diary while waiting for the boys to come back from their shopping. After a few page turns and inspiration to write, I grabbed a sky blue Staedtler pen and wrote a fresh entry.

_Dear Diary (wow – I miss writing this),_

_Well, I'm beginning to feel old right now. I mean, the last entry I had here was when I turned sixteen, and that's probably about three to four years ago. And I kind of miss being a kid again. I shall never grow up!_

_I read my past entries and they made me laugh. My former crushes were a bit silly. I had a crush on George Clooney when I was eleven, can you imagine that? Well, I can't. And I am very proud to say that I, Hayley Williams of the twenty-first century, have evolved from having puppy crushes to real live HUGE ones. Ones that evolve into love. It's not your ordinary crush. It's real. I mean – AHHH. I'm not used to writing in a diary anymore. But what the heck._

_Moving on to the crushes. My new best friend Dougie Poynter (yep. I'm letting go of Jeremy – he likes Taylor better) knows of my feelings, and I can't help but trust him. He is trust-able. If thhat's even a word. Anyway, I think I might be falling for a boy named Danny Jones. He's the best a girl can ever have – a gentleman, has nice hair, a gorgeous smile, and abs. Oh wait – did I just say 'abs'? Ha ha ha. I guess I did. I like him a lot. Plus he's really courteous. Not the overly-courteous that makes you want to kick him on the balls, but the type of courteous that makes you blush and think that, "Oh, this is the guy I want to marry when I turn twenty-nine!" So cute._

_I'm scared to tell everything to him. Danny. So I guess I'll just write what I want to say to him here and hope that one day, his curiosity will bring him to my bunk and his lack of common sense will make him read this diary. So, here it goessss~_

_Danny Jones._

_For the past, what, months? We've been very close to each other and I thank Jesus for that. If I haven't met you, I don't know if my life would be exciting. Well, it _was _exciting, but when you came, it was as if every inch of excitement came to me. My life was just a Ferris' Wheel, but you came and made it into a rollercoaster, with ups and downs. Thank you so much for bringing this much happiness into my life._

_Well, sad to say that I want to end our friendship because – well, I – GOD, how am I supposed to say this. Y'know, it's really hard to write your feelings. I hate writing. Moving on, I want to end the friendship because – uh. Okay, let me just say this pretty quick. I LIKE YOU. A LOT. AND I THINK I'M FALLING FOR YOU AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE. The next thing you'll know is that I'll be one of those fangirls waiting for your approval._

_So there. I said it. I hope you don't get offended or anything, and I _do _hope that you'll still like me even if I want to, you know, end the friendship and everything._

_Thanks for understanding me._

_Love,_

_Hayley._

_So there you go, Diary. I trust you so much._

_~Hayley._

Whooaa. I never knew how much I liked Danny before writing on my Diary again. With much caution, I tucked my diary under my pillow and looked for Dougie. I was to treat him to lunch, anyway. I ran out of the bus and headed for the studio, crying. I didn't know why the tears fell. My eyes just felt like crying. My heart just felt so heavy that it hurt, producing more tears.

**//end POV\\**

"Hayley looks kind of – down," Harry noticed.

Hayley was in a corner of the studio, drinking a Vanilla Frappuccino and reviewing a song she just wrote. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, which exposed her tired eyes. There were black lines streaming down her cheeks – a sign that she had cried.

"What's wrong with her, Doug?" asked Tom. "You're the best friend, anyway."

Dougie shrugged. "I bet she's going to tell me later. She's going to treat me to lunch."

Danny had this guilty feeling inside of him. He didn't know why, but he felt somewhat responsible for Hayley's depression. He felt the urge to go near her and comfort her, but as soon as he jumped out of the couch, Tom pulled his hand and shook his head. 'This is no time for flirting, Danny. Give the girl some time alone."

"Oh." Danny sighed, sitting again.

Zac showed up the moment that Hayley closed her eyes (McFly was watching her every move), and voluntarily sitting beside the poor kid. "Hey, Redhead."

"Mmh." Hayley moaned.

"Something wrong?"

"Mmmh." Hayley nodded. Then she started to cry.

Hayley buried her head on Zac's shoulder. She felt like crying because she couldn't take it anymore: the stress, the hassle, the feelings for Danny. After a few moments of letting out steam, she handed a piece of paper to Zac and watched as the drummer read Hayley's newest masterpiece.

"Curse at the wind." Zac read. "Let me just call the guys. Will you be okay here?"

Hayley wiped her tears and nodded. "I just needed to let off steam, that's all."

"Okay." Zac walked to the phone and dialed Jeremy's number."

Dougie knew that this was the time to talk about things with Hayley, so he mustered up the courage to sit beside her and talk to her. He thought that she would shoo him away, but instead she rested her head on his shoulder. The rest of the McFly boys were talking among themselves, and Zac was still talking to Jeremy, so everything that Hayley would say would be safe.

"Tell me?" said Hayley.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me – did you tell the girl you like the most your feelings?"

Dougie thought about this for a moment. "Yes."

"And what did she do?"

"Apparently, she liked Danny better, so she dumped me. And when she approached Danny, he dumped her." Dougie sighed. "I guess that's life, isn't it?"

"Well -" Hayley coughed. "I think so."

"What's your plan?"

Hayley shrugged. "I guess I'll do it."

"Wait – you want to tell _him_ now?" He asked.

She looked up at her best friend's face and smiled weakly. "I think I can do this. If he dumps me, then so what? I did my part. At least he should do his."

Dougie smiled, too. He can't help it. "You're such a brave little fangirl, aren't you?"

Hayley punched his shoulder (weakly), laughing.

"It's good to hear you laugh again." he said.

**//Danny's POV\\**

I've got a feeling that Doug's not telling me something. Like he's keeping a secret. He's always out, and I found out that he's always with Hayley, which made me a bit more furious at him. I mean, I get the whole best friend thing, but _at least _he should control himself. I can't make a move if he's lurking around and hovering beside her. Oh man, that was a mouthful.

I remembered the girl who told me that she liked me about three weeks ago. Dougie had a huge crush on that girl after finally realizing that Hayley was meant for me (his words, not mine). Her name was Abby. Abby Snipe. So, Abby and Dougie were hanging out, and Hayley was helping him to score with Abby, and much to everyones surprise, Hayley's advices and efforts were wasted and thrown down the drain when Abby declared at our Starbucks show that she liked me and not Dougie. That was after Dougie confessed to Abby that he loved her. What stress for the poor Doug, huh?

And now I've got this feeling that Dougie seeks solace from Hayley. Again, I respect the best friends thing. And I think that it's sweet for best friends to lean on each others' shoulders when they're troubled. But, like Dougie on Abby, with him lurking around, I'll never get the chance to tell Hayley how much she means to me.

I love Hayley Williams. It's simple, but it's not easy to tell.

XXX

Josh and I were growing fonder and fonder of each other as time passed by. We were having lunch together at Chef D'Angelo's, and we didn't realize that Hayley and Dougie were there, too, but we kept a low profile and ate at the second floor, while they rotted at the first floor.

"Sure you don't want to spy on her?" Josh asked me.

I shook my head, smiling. "Those two need privacy."

And so we began the question and answer portion. Which is probaby what we do whenever we're together. Josh asks a question, I answer, and vice versa. But today I started the game. Unusual of me.

"Do I tell Hayley?" I asked Josh.

"Tell her what?"

"My feelings." I coughed.

Josh kind of flinched for God knows what reason.

"What's wrong?"

"Bus. Now." said Josh, standing up and leaving a hundred dollars on the table (we haven't ordered). Of course, I followed him, confused.

As soon as we entered the bus, Josh ran to Hayley's bunk and fished out a Diary from under her bed. I shivered. "Is that – _legal_?" I asked Josh.

"There's a note here -" Josh opened the Diary and read: "Read this for all I care. My life is not private anymore."

"Oh." I said.

"The reason why I wanted you here is because she wrote a letter for you. It's inside, dated today." Josh said. "I really think that she wants you to read it."

I reopened the Diary and found today's date. I read the entry and laughed at what I read (_Dear Diary – wow, I miss writing this_). Then things became serious and I read her letter for me. When I was finished, I dropped the book unintentionally.

"Dougie knew about this, of course. I told him." Josh continued. "So if you still want to tell her, run back to the studio. If my calculations are correct, she's all alone."

And run to the studio I did.

**//end POV\\**

**//Hayley's POV\\**

Dougie tricked me!

He told me to wait for him at the session room, but as soon as the door closed I heard a click – I was locked inside. Then Dougie sent me a text message, saying, _You gotta wait for someone to open the door._

I heard another click – maybe Dougie forgot something.

"Dougie?" I called.

"Hayley?"

Wait – that voice didn't belong to Dougie at all. That was Danny's. And it was. He was kind of tired. Maybe he ran to the studio. My heart started beating rapidly. I didn't know where to start. Should I tell him? Or not? Has Josh read my Diary and shared his knowledge with Danny? My mind started racing.

"Hayley." he said.

"Hi."

"I've got a confession to make." Danny sighed. "Well, uh, Josh and I had lunch at Chef D'Angelo's a while ago and after that, we ran to the tour bus – your tour bus – and he showed me something."

"Let me guess." I said. "My Diary?"

"Yeah. I read every bit of it. I apologize."

So Josh _did _tell him. My job is done. He already knows my feelings for him.

"Is that true?" Danny asked. "Everything you wrote in there. Do you really like me that much?"

"Uh -"

"Because – haah – I've been wanting to tell you this."

_Go on, _I thought, _tell me that you appreciate it that you like me but you like somebody else. Tell me you're gay. Dump me._

"I like -" Danny started.

"You like -?"

"I like – oh, damn, I can't take this anymore." Danny said, and kissed me on the lips.

Words can't really describe what I felt during that very moment. I felt like dying, melting and resurrecting all at the same time. I also felt like crying, but I was able to control myself. I did my part, and he did his, and I think that's good enough for me.

He broke off after a few moments. "That's the answer to your question."

"Do you really?"

"Well, I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't." Danny chuckled.

**//end POV\\**


End file.
